


Justice League: The Promises Of The Void

by Carliro



Category: DC Animated Universe, DC Elseworlds, DCU, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), DCU (Movies), Justice League, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: Boredom, Multi, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a boring day for Justice League. Will Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Hawkwoman and Aquaman find a solution?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice League: The Promises Of The Void

It was a very boring and unhappiness day day in the Justice League Space Station. Superman was flying in circles like a fly, Wonder Woman was slobbing about in the sofa eating ice cream, Batman was reading a book about proto-indo-iranian linguistics, Hawkwoman was taking snots out of her nose and eating and Aquaman was blowing bubbles boredly like a demon fish of ungratitude.

 

"Today is an uneventful day of regrets that which consumed the very concerns that Menelaus once had when he kissed Helen's pensive quarries once upon a distant insular dream like an evil catapult in a forgetful mountain" he said sadly.

 

Then Robin appeared. He too was very bored and horny, so he jumped between Batman and Wonder Woman, scratching his crotch manfully, even though he was but a boy. He rubbed his feet on Batman's crotch, which he didn't notice because palaeolinguistics is interesting. His ancient rotten mushroom dick phallus got an erection.

 

"Hey Wonder Woman, can I touch your boobs?" Robin asked, pinching her nipples.

 

"No, stupi!" she said angrily, punching a bloody hole in his skull and ripping out the brains, killing him. She filled it with ice cream.

 

As Wonder Woman ate Robin's ice creamed flesh, which was only mildly more interesting than just eating ice cream, Batman meanwhile got very horny, he had manly needs that needed attendance. He stoped reading and looked around, and saw Aquaman's infinitely manful bara butt, bronzely polished like the marble upon Zeus' sacred statue. He then sneaked, and when Auqaman unsuspected, Batman took out his pants and raped! Only, Aquaman's buttocks were made of granite, so Batman's dick exploded in a shower of carcinogenic rotten blood full of tumours, tunicates and crabs.

 

"Ow, my butte hurts a lot, thanks Batman!" said Aquaman annoyed.

 

Meanwhile, Superman cracked the window, sending a shower of glass shards that pierced through Aquaman's skull and Batman's heart. Aquaman's corpus callosum was pierced, so he lost control of his bladder and began pissing an ammonic super golden piss that tainted his panties for good. Then he continued pissing until blood began coming out of his urethra, then pieces of his corpus cavernosum.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH MY PENIS IS VOMITING THE FERMENTED NECTAR OF ANGELIC PUS!!!!!!" cried Aquaman unhappily, that his dick was only one step above Batman's sordid cancer hole he calls genitalia.

 

Batman wasn't also very good, his heart was pierced and his esophagus as well, so he vomited blood. His bronchi were pitch black due to years of bad smoking, so the blood was pitch black as tar ejected from an emo's kidneys, full of pus and lumps of cigarette sordid butts. They began copulating with each other, because they are fags (literally), ejaculating venemous acidic cum. Most of it got into Hawkwoman's pussy, so it began to shrivel and decay, the labia majora turning black like rotten petals and the clitoris exploding like a rocket, flying off into Batman's eye, exploding into his brain and making him lose control of his bowels, ejecting pure rotten marmalade poop.

 

"Woe be to those who poop themselves, for they are a sorrow to Ushas' dawn heart" muttered Hawkwoman sadly, as she punched her uterus.

 

The black corruption got into her bloodstream, pumped by the veins until it reached her wings, were it pooled. The feathers all fell off, revealing pulsating, visceral chaos leaking rotten fluids through the pores, a dense mass of carcinomas where the wing bones should be. The tumours got very lustful and self-conscious, so they opened their pores, revealing a mass of orange bloody tentacles full of rotten cheese cum. Without warning, they darted at Aquaman's dick and Batman's eyes, fucking them like no tomorrow. Aquaman's duck was completely torn to shreds as the tentacles bursted it through the urethra.

 

"This is a most unhappy consequence of ages" he said sadly.

 

Superman continues to fly in circles, but the tentacles soon put an end to that. They continuously ejaculate copious amounts of noxious fluids in Batman's and Aquaman's bodies, quickly dissolving them into a bloody and green paste. As they scream in agony, droplets of the paste get spread on Superman's cape and boots.

 

"Mmm, cannot be unclean, criminals have self unconscious behaviour that must he exemplified" Superman said wisely, so he cleaned his shoe.

 

Unfortunately, he forgot to land, so he didn't see where he was going. He collided against the wall, breaking through until he was in the void of space, opening thus a huge vaccum. Wonder Woman just finished Robin's corpse, sucking her fingers like a culinary connoisseur, but was then sucked out by the portal. Because she was so fat because of her meal, the weight caused a tremendous momentum, sending her flying towards the Earth.

She didn't even get to feel the effects of the void of space, for in a matter of seconds she was in the atmosphere. Her skin was set on fire, completely roasted into a black crisp, her hair and clothes were pulverised, her eyes exploded and her brain was cooked. She didn't even have the chance to screamed, for in a matter of seconds she was utterly cooked, and landed on a jet plane full of starving african orphans, who eagerly ate her delicious roasted meat and thanked the Heavens for their dinner.

 

But Hawkwoman, Aquaman and Batman weren't so lucky. As they were sucked into space, their mutated flesh began to boil and extricate, slowly and agonising stripping from their body in bloody bubbles of pus. The irony wasn't lost on Aquaman, but it was surely lost on Batman, who was reduced to an irrational, gibbering mess by that point, he most pitch black shadow of the man he once was. Hawkwoman was having an hyper mega orgasm, her sexual wing tentacles exploding in flashes of searing lightning nerves, sending her pure bliss up her cunt. She was so enamoured with the sensation of most nirvana kami pleasure that she put Aquaman's still largely intact feet insider her vagina, punching her ovaries with them. The fuckery was so intense that she ruptured her bowels, sending a boiling blast of black turd flying up the malformed remnants of Aquaman's face, leaving nothing but a brown skull behind. With a final deed, she put Batman's head up her anus, completely constipated and full of cshit encrusted barnacles, shredding his head and infecting it with shit until the barely sentient madman was no more. With a final orgasm, her eyes then exploded and she died.

 

Meanwhile, Superman was still being launched around, spinning fast and fast as the gravitational pull of the planets caught him in their orbits and send him flying around. He was in pure agony, his eyes boiling, his skin pores exploded bubbles of blood and his snot entering his screaming mouth, his tongue and gums boiling in blood.

 

"Do not despair, my child" a motherly and loving voche said, "Follow my voice, and release yourself from this torment."

 

He did as she said, using the orbit of Venus to launch himself forward.

 

"That's it, follow my voice."

 

He did, his immense torment almost slightly satisfied, until he began to smell the scent of his clothes being burned. Suddenly, he felt an intense heat, and began to scream in pure agony, before a blinding light flooded his flesh. That voice, it was the baltic solar goddess Saule, deceiving him, leading him right into her PUSSY. His hands touched the labia of plasma, trying to get away, but it was to no avail, they were instantly reduced to dust, and he was sucked in, sucked in right to her uterus. He then slowly and painfully was burnt to death for hours, before his bodily functions failed to the point that his bowels were expelled from his body and then exploded. giving the Sun a massive orgasm, spreading her nurturing, life giving light all over the galaxy.

 

With the holy sacrifice of Superman, and all his friends, light and peace governed, and all suffering disappeared. New children were born perfectly pure and healthy, all elderly became young again, all the lions slept with the lambs without condemning desires of eating. Harmony and balance came into the world, and nobody hated ever again, amen and amen.

 

And the boredom continued.


End file.
